What?
by Crazilyinsanelady
Summary: When Sasuke comes home to find his wife packing up her things, he's really confused. Then Naruto shows up and takes her away with him. Where did she go, and what does Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise have to do with it? INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is a random oneshot that I wrote today, due to my extreme boredom, (and lack of homework), on 11-12-07. If it's later than that date, well, I guess it never got posted…

Disclaimer: Me no own at all…. Obviously.. I mean come on, if I was Mashashi Kishimoto, would I really be on FANFiction? Think harder…

Here's my… 1st or 2nd?, (Well, first posted on this profile anyway… ;-), oneshot written for SasuSaku! Yay Me! Virtual Cookies for reviewers!

_**What?**_

Uchiha Sasuke walked into his house, closing the door behind him. He'd had a hard mission, though it was short, and all he wanted at that moment was to receive a kiss from his wife, and watch some television after dinner.

"Sakura, I'm home!" He peered through the doorway to the kitchen when she didn't answer. She wasn't in the living room either.

_Where is she? She said she'd be home by now. I guess I'll just have to find her then… damn it. _

After walking up the stairs, he checked her office, the bathroom, and the spare bedroom downstairs. Strangely, there were some empty boxes in the spare room, on the floor by the bed.

_What the fuck are these for? Is she moving something to storage or something? _

_Whatever, I need to find her; I'll just ask her about this stuff later._

Farther down the hall, he noticed more boxes piled by the closet. Glancing into them for a second, he saw pink sheets and blankets that he recognized instantly. In another box that he opened, he found an old picture of Team 7, plus Kakashi in a pink photo frame.

_Huh? They're all Sakura's? Why is she only moving her own stuff?_

Puzzled, he leaned on the wall, across from the pile of cardboard and wondered what the fuck this was all about.

_Let's see here… she has boxes filled with only her stuff …I can't find her. Is she hiding from me? No, she wouldn't do that if there wasn't a good enough reason. _

_But why the boxes? Is she… __**moving out? **__Yes, that would explain… but I don't… what did I do though? Did I hurt her somehow? _

Suddenly, another explanation hit him. _What if she's decided to leave me? Oh __**SHIT!**_

He began to pace up and down the hall, biting his lip until it bled. Suddenly, when he heard sounds coming from their room upstairs, he froze in panic.

_How will I confront her about this? I don't know. I waited to long to tell her I loved her all those years I guess, and now it's backfiring on me, and she doesn't truly believe that I love her. ……Shit… _(AN: Sasuke like the word shit doesn't he? ;-) )

From the way the sounds were shifting it seemed that she was putting all of her things into boxes and stacking them up on the bed. Promptly concealing his chakra he walked up the stairs and over to the wooden door.

Slowly, he inched it open. His pink-haired wife was lifting a box onto the bed. Quickly glancing around the room he saw that most of her stuff was already packed.

Sakura set the box down and walked back to the dresser, swaying slightly to the music coming from the i-pod plugged into her ears.

"Sasuke-kun…." She picked up a picture framed in blue metal. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" A tear slid down her face as she hugged the frame to her chest.

His heart lurched. She really was leaving.

"I wonder Sasuke-kun….how will you react to this?" She sniffled. "I can't believe that this happened. After all this time too."

Suddenly, a figure swooped through the window and stood behind his wife. "Sakura…you ready to go?"

Sasuke tensed. _What is Naruto-dobe doing here?_

Sakura sniffled and turned around, setting the picture down on the dresser again. "Yeah. –sniffle- I'm fine Naruto-kun. I just….can't believe it."

"I know." Naruto stepped closer to his teammate and embraced her in a comforting hug. "It'll be all right Sakura-chan. I'm sure Sasuke won't kill me."

He ruffled her hair softly, making her giggle.

Out of the blue Sasuke understood. She was leaving with Naruto.

He made a clone walk up the stairs to where he was to let them know that he was there. Then he opened the door. His two teammates were gone, leaving him alone to contemplate what had happened.

**xXxXxXx**

**The next chapter will be posted when I get three reviews, or finish writing it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DAMNIT!**

**Anyway, sorry is the beginning of this chapter is slightly crappy, I wrote it on an eight hour road trip with no food, water, and a headache. Hn. –whacks brother-**

**Mysterious stranger and From Me To You (last cp.) will both be updated soon, site permiting (hopefully).**

**For anyone looking for a really good Sakura centric fic, I would like to recommend Dimensional Exchanges and Beyond Hearts and Minds. Be sure to read Dimensional Exchanges first or you'll be completely lost in the sequel. Yeah, they're totally awesome! XD**

**What: Chapter Two**

**xXxXxXx**

Sasuke slumped to the ground, leaning on the doorway.

On is face was a look of total shock, which didn't usually manifest itself on his face. It probably have been commercial in any other situation.

_What happened? I thought she was happy with me…_

The bewildered look on his features deepened into a fierce scowl.

"Apparently not." He muttered to himself. "But what did I do wrong that made her leave?"

_**Or maybe, **_his inner-self murmured, _**What did someone else do to make her want to leave?**_

"Naruto. What did you do to her to make her leave me? Did you guys bring me back only to ruin my life after all…? All over again…"

He stood up and launched himself out of the window. Landing on his feet, he jumped up onto the roof and felt for his wife's unique chakra.

She was with Naruto, near the old Uchiha compound.

Sasuke sped off and came up behind them just as they were unlocking the front gates.

_Wait…unlocking?_

The two stepped inside and made their way towards his old house. Sasuke noticed that the area had been cleaned and straightened.

Sakura set down the boxes she was carrying and hugged his best friend tightly.

"Arigato, Naruto."

He rested his chin on her head and held her close.

"No problem! When is the teme supposed to get back today?"

"In about two hours."

"We'd better work fast then!"

They began to move the other boxes around, clean, and decorate. Naruto even made some shadow clones to help out..

"Its been almost two hours Naruto. You'd better leave now. If you see him, direct him here, will you?"

"Sure! See you later Sakura-chan. Ganbatte**(1)**!" He walked away, waving over his shoulder.

"ARIGATO, NARUTO!" Sakura yelled after him. Then she stuck her ipod headphones back into her ears and continued unpacking.

_This has gone on long enough. Time to find out what they're hiding._

Sasuke dropped down behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She spun around, yanking her earphones out.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun! W-What are you d-d-doing home early?" she stuttered, red in the face.

"Sakura. Why are you here? **What** is going on? What are you hiding from me?"

Her bright green eyes flicked to the window above where they were standing and back to him.

"Were you…" her eyes narrowed. "watching us that whole time?"

"Yes." He pulled her close to him and looped an arm around her waist. "What's been happening that you've been keeping secret from me?" His wife wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I-oinguruftmekcusedereoomathoreandeedaursryoraaby." She muttered. "Naruto-waeshroftelnmeaoveeoxes."

Sasuke blinked, confused. "What?"

She looked up at him. "Naruto was just helping me to move out stuff in."

"Why? Our house now is perfectly fine."

"I'm trying to get all of our stuff over here before Tsunade-shisou won't let me lift anything."

"Huh?"

"We don't have enough space at our home now, and in six months or so we're going to need a nursery room for the baby!"

"Baby?"

Sakura blushed and grasped his shirt in her fingers. "I'm pregnant."

**xXxXxXx**

**Ganbatte - Good luck.**

**Please review! Sequel two-shot or epilogue? No votes, none of either!**


End file.
